


Hot Buttered Rum and Other Delightful Things

by quicksylver28



Series: Brooklyn Boys - Bakery AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Tony is a bachelor college professor who walks into Steve and Bucky's Bakery/ Cafe. Awkward Flirting ensues.... and fluff, we wont forget the fluff.UPDATE: SEQUEL NOW UP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i did this artwork a few weeks ago, planning to write this over the holidays. Welp, that didn't happen but better late than never right? this should be just two or three chapters long. i hope to knock it out sooner rather than later. i love my boys and want to see them get together. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDITED for mistakes and such.

 

"Doctor Stark. Sir. Professor."

 

Tony huffed a soft laugh as he slowed his stride, letting the young man who'd been calling his name across the snow covered court yard catch up to him.

 

"Mister Parker," he greeted the puffing youth, "I thought that like all of your course-exhausted colleagues, you would have scampered out of these illustrious halls as soon as your last class dispersed. This is the beginning of winter break after all." he tucked his gloved hands into the deep pockets of his long black coat. "… And as you've told me numerous times during our sessions, you've been fervently looking forward to spending some time with your aunt and your friends from high school."

 

Peter's already cold flushed face got a little more pink. "I'm leaving now Professor Stark, Sir… I'm all packed and ready. I just wanted to give you this." His outstretched hand hung between them, a small and crinkled envelope clutched in his gloved fingers.

 

Tony blinked, frowning at the hand then at the young man's face. "Mister Parker…"

 

"Peter… " the boy said in exasperation. "… You said you would calling us TAs by our first names Sir."

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I also remember giving you leave to call me Tony, when we are not in class of course; yet you persist with the sirs, professors and doctors."

 

Peter ducked his head, sheepishly. "Sorry Sir… " He winced, "I mean… Tony. Habit."

 

Tony chuckled, his breath starting to puff in the winter chill. "It's quite alright… Peter. It's still early in the school year yet. We have time enough to get comfortable with using each other's given names."

 

"Yeah" Peter nodded eagerly, like a puppy. "Er… I mean yes Sir… uh Tony."

 

An awkward silence hung between them for a few seconds as they both realized that Peter's hand was still between them, envelope dangling from his fingers. Tony's brow twitched as his mouth twisted down.

 

"Peter…" he glanced at the young man who seemed to come to a sudden realization.

 

"Oh Shit. I'm sorry." Peter gasped, snatching his hand back. "I'm sorry I totally forgot about the hand thing. Oh geez Professor. I am such a spaz."

 

Tony raised both hands, trying to stop the brunette from working himself up into a panic attack. He grasped the young man's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

 

"It's perfectly fine Peter" he reassured the apologetic youth. "It's okay. It doesn't come up often and I have little tricks to get around it. Just calm down and breathe for me ok?"

 

It took a few moments for Peter's breathing to calm once again and he gave Tony a weak smile. Tony gave him a much more confident and reassuring one in return and pulled one of the large pockets of his long coat open.

 

"Just slip the envelope in here and we'll call it a done deal, ok?"

 

With a last deep breath, all of the tension in the young man's frame bled away and he promptly dropped the crumpled paper into the shadow of the coat voluminous pocket. His bright, sheepish smile reappeared as he absently scratched behind his ear.

 

"I know you said that you didn't do Christmas but I wanted to get you something still. I found this awesome place the other day and remembered that time in class when you were talking about how you couldn't find a decent Italian Pandoro in the whole of New York."

 

He flushed and shrugged, his puffy jacket squeaking in the cold afternoon air. "Well MJ found it and she likes it and she doesn't like anything so that’s a huge deal. Uh… She suggested the gift card."

 

He pointed towards Tony's coat pocket and bounced on the balls of his feet. "You can refill it.. You know…. Put money on it over and over so that's good. And they have really good pastries and stuff there. And the coffee…oh man... don't get me started…."

 

"Mister Parker" Tony gave him a flat look.

 

"Yes Doctor Stark?" Peter gave such a look of innocence that Tony couldn't help the quirk to his lips.

 

"Peter." Tony sighed, knowing that this was a battle he wouldn't easily win, and rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome. Tony." That bright smile was back in full force. "Merry Christmas."

 

He watched the brunette wave wildly and take off across the courtyard, skidding ever so often and nearly falling over his own feet in the slippery snow; before shaking his head with a soft chuckle.

 

"Merry Christmas, Kid."

 

\------------------

 

"Honey I'm Home."

 

Tony's usual greeting echoed in the empty foyer, bouncing off the shadowed halls and through the rooms filled with furniture draped in white dust covers.

 

Ah yes, Jarvis wasn't there to bring life to the cold halls of Stark Manor with his usual warm and exasperated reply. He was down in Florida with his daughter and her family for the holidays. The look of bewilderment and mild disgust on the old butler's face when he'd learned that they would be vacationing with his Son-in-Law's Mother in Boca Raton had been priceless.

 

Tony had still been chuckling as he'd ushered the man out of the manor doors and into the Uber. He'd offered to drive the man to the airport or even offered the limo but the English gentleman had insisted in trying out the car service he'd heard so much about on social media.

 

So it was just Tony in the manor for the holiday, rattling around the empty halls with the rest of the family ghosts. With a great sigh, he set down his attaché case and hung his coat on one of the hooks in the hall.

 

The kitchen was cold without Jarvis but the fridge was stuffed with casseroles and other dishes the man had no doubt spent the last few days preparing. Tony huffed fondly, leafing through the small booklet of instructions the man had left behind on how to easily prepare the meals.

 

Without Jarvis Tony would surely have gotten by on take out and coffee and he was very grateful that the man had stayed with the family all these years. Had stayed with him all these years.

 

Grabbing a plastic wrapped plate of sandwiches and tucking a bottle of water under his arm, Tony wandered through the house towards his private study, tapping his fingertips against his mother's portrait as he passed through the main hall.

 

"Saluti, Mammina" he murmured, glancing up at her painted face with a soft smile. It was a habit he'd developed not long after her death, touching the ornate frame for luck and comfort that she could no longer give in person. The twist of pain in his heart had dulled over the years but the memories were still bittersweet.

 

His private study was his sanctuary, the gas fire flamed to life at the touch of a button, warming the room. He places his plate on a stack of papers and folders, taking a moment to make sure that it didn't topple over. Satisfied, he set the water aside and warmed his hands at the fire.

 

With a sigh, he sunk into his favourite chair, a high backed, plush monstrosity that looked like it came out of some kind of historical vampire drama. It didn't match anything in the room. Well, nothing quite matched anything else in the room either. It was all a hodge-podge of furniture, knick knacks, books and other odds and ends he'd found and loved over the years.

 

It was so different from Howard's study when Tony was a boy. But then again, Howard had made his den a seat of power; a statement of stature. A dangerous place of shark infested waters in which only the man himself was safe.

 

Tony's study, on the other hand, was a place of solace, comfort and escaping the outside world. It was his nest, lined with art and literature and science and history and music. It was messy and crowded and Jarvis lamented loudly every time he tried to clean it. Tony loved it was all his heart.

 

Two days into winter break and Tony was fed up with grading papers and eating warmed up casserole. He’d taken to roaming the halls of the manor and had almost called Jarvis twice before shaking himself out of his funk with a growl. He needed to go out. He needed to be somewhere other people were.

 

He took a long, hot shower, thankful for the manor's gargantuan water heater and dressed for the New York cold. He was shrugging into his large winter coat when his hand brushed against a piece of crumpled paper in one pocket.

 

He pulled it out, smoothing the parchment. His name was scribbled in the unfortunate spindly chicken scratch that was Mister Parker's hand. Inside the small cream folded paper was a card. It was stiff and cut from what looked like thick recycled stock. Raw colored flecks threaded through the natural caramel brown and the wording seemed to be burnt on.

 

The front said Brooklyn Boys Artesian Bakery, the back some fine print. Terms and Conditions for use. There was an actual signature to the bottom scrawled in thin black pen and a printed series of boxes, no doubt for punching holes. It didn't look reusable, despite what young Mister Parker had said; there was no magnetic strip along the back.

 

There was a faint smell of coffee and he brought the card closer and took a sniff. Yes, coffee and some kind of spice. His interest peaked, he googled the directions and let himself out of the manor.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The place smelled wonderful, with its soft lighting, crackling fireplace and loaves of delicious bread lining the windows. The counter was wide and welcoming, delicate pastries were lined neatly in the polished glass display cases. The chairs were mismatched which added to the homey feel and the door jingled cheerfully every time someone opened it.

 

Tony was like a kid in a candy store, looking around with wonder at the simple yet beautiful décor, breathing in deeply the smell of fresh roasted coffee and other delightful things. He must have been looking the fool because a warm, deep chuckle pulled him from his reverie.

 

He blinked and turned to the joker only to stop and stare once more. The man behind the counter was beautiful, breathtakingly so. With his brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, soft curls escaping to fall around his face and ears. The simple blue t-shirt clung to his muscular frame almost as well as the jeans clung to his waist and thighs.

 

He had a five o'clock shadow dusting his sharp jaw and there was flour on his hand, under his nails and along his thighs. His cupid's bow mouth quirked up into a sardonic smile as Tony flushed, realizing that he'd been staring blatantly at the modern Adonis.

 

He felt his cheeks heating and scrambled for the card in his pocket. "Ah…  I have a card." he blurted, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. He looked down at the card itself, bent almost in half in his gloved fist. He loosened his hand immediately and the poor thing fell unto the counter.

 

"I'm not sure what it gets me…" he mumbled helplessly.

 

The brunette Ganymede smiled and something went all wobbly in Tony's gut. He picked up and card and examined it closely before looking back up at Tony through thick lashes.

 

"For you Doll face, this little thing can get you just about anything you want."

 

Tony stared back, nonplussed in the face of such blatant flirting. It had been a long while since someone so young and attractive had shown any kind of attention to him in that way.

 

Yes, many had approached him for sex through the years but almost all of them had been a means to an end; a play for his money, his family’s influence, his genius. It had been enough to turn him off physical relationships for the longest while.

 

Here he was, pushing fifty and a confirmed bachelor. In fact, he hadn't been on a date if just about five or so years. Not since that disaster with Rumiko and the wedding that wasn't.

 

He found himself blushing hotly at the other man's words and the interested look in his eyes, his mind fumbling for an appropriate response. Finally, he just mentally shoved away all of the headless chickens running about his big brain and got back into the moment.

 

"I heard you had Pandoro to die for…" he gave a shy smile before looking up at the chalkboard menu. "… and a peppermint hot chocolate please."

 

The brunette dreamboat smiled and nodded, turning to fill the order. Tony took a moment to ogle his backside in the snug jeans and had to force his eyes away lest he be caught. His insides thrummed and his cheeks remained hot as he glanced around the room once more.

 

He tried to keep the smile off his face, biting his lip to keep from grinning like a fool. Why, he was as giddy as a school girl. He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight but instant lust was something he knew all too well.

 

The sound of a hole punch brought his attention back to the counter. A small x had been cut from one of the tiny boxes that lined the bottom of the card. Flour dusted fingers brushed against his as Michaelangelo's David passed him the warm paper bag and cup styled in a similar way to the card. A tingle went through him at the contact and he shivered in the delicious warmth that spread through him.

 

He mumbled a shy thank you and made his way to one of the soft armchairs that were situated about the room in odd little yet comfortable groupings. Sinking into the soft cushions with a sigh, he sipped the chocolate and hummed his pleasure before opening the paper bag.

 

The little cake held the perfect star shape, dusted with a healthy amount of powdered sugar which fell off into the bag as he took his first bite. In that instant he was transported back to when he was a child, leaning to make the small cakes with his Mammina and Nonna Carbonnel in Italy. The warm Italian sun shining through the windows. The sound of the goats bleating in the yard. The smell of warm butter in the pot and basil from the kitchen garden his Nonna tended with love.

 

"Oh my god" he moaned, blissfully unaware of how loud and pornographic he'd sounded. He took another bite, humming loudly as he chewed; his eyes falling closed at the explosion of flavour across his tongue.

 

Another large bite and the small cake was finished, much to his dismay. Then, to his mortification, he found himself tearing up at the simple fact that the heavenly experience was over. Licking the powdered sugar from his lips and the sucking at the tips of his fingers, he finally looked up and noticed the amused stares being sent his way. He immediately ducked his head once again, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate to hide his flushed face.

 

Dio, what had come over him? He'd all but devoured the poor pastry like a ravenous beast, uncaring of who witnessed his uncouth behaviour. He sipped the rest of his drink in chagrined silence, staring out the window at the people passing by. By the time he was done with the sweet beverage, he felt confident enough to face the other customers' bemused glances.

 

Disposing of his trash, he made his way back to the counter where the demi-god waited with a titillating smile.

 

"Enjoyed it did you?" his voice was low and rough and too all knowing. "Sure sounded like it."

 

Tony damned his pale Italian skin in this cold weather, already feeling his cheeks flush. Grasping at his tattered dignity, he made himself nod and dig into his pocket for his wallet.

 

"Yes, yes I did." He was pleased at how even his voice sounded. "I'd like to get two more to go please… no three…. Three more to go. Thank you."

 

He nodded to himself as he counted out the money "And my compliments to the chef…. I haven't tasted Pandoro this good since my Nonna's kitchen back in Tuscanny." 

 

"Thank you… and it's Bucky" The brunette laughed and went to fill the order.

 

Tony blinked, confused. "Pardon?"

 

"My name… It's Bucky. I'm the chef." the man gave a dazzling smile over his shoulder. "… and I think that your little show of appreciation earlier was thanks aplenty."

 

Tony wished he had a scarf long enough for him to hide his reddened face. Or strangle himself with. This was just too much. He mumbled a soft thanks and snatched at the brown bag, hugging it to his chest and beating a fast retreat.

 

It was only when he was two blocks away that he realized that he'd never given his name in return. Muttering a curse at his fumbling lack of proper social skills and the half crushed cakes in his bag, he gave a heaving sigh and turned towards home.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he'd woken up hot and sticky, dreams of flour dusted hands griping his hips, the taste of sweet fluffy cake on his tongue. He moaned and rolled over, heart still racing from the want curling heavy in his belly. He pressed his face into his pillow to hide his sated smile, humming contentedly and stretching with the languid grace he usually felt after a powerful orgasm.

With a spring in his step, he went through his morning ablutions, smiling and blushing at his own reflection as he took the time to carefully trim his beard and clip his nails. after a light breakfast and some coffee, he got through two whole stacks of papers with a steady focus before finally setting aside his reading glasses and sighing. 

As a reward for his concentrated efforts, he ordered some greasy pizza from his favourite place; eating almost the entire pie in front of the fire place, back copies of Physics Today Magazine spread around him as he caught up on articles he'd missed. 

He sent off a few emails after lunch, skype-ing with Bruce who was in India on sabbatical. After getting the man's duster up with his newest idea for clean energy, he grinned and waved goodbye as his science bro sputtered and spilled his tea over his work table, halfway across the world. 

As the afternoon waned, he once again felt the need for company so he changed and went to the Museum of Modern Art. As a MoMA patron, he was allowed to visit for free so he spent the next two hours appreciating the Charles White Retrospective. 

After satisfying his craving for form and beauty, his mind ran back on the events of the day before. The beautiful young man and the taste of heaven made by his skilled, flour dusted hands. Suddenly, Tony felt an urgent need to go back to that little bakery, to sample all of its delights and discover its hidden treasures.

The door chimed cheerfully and the warmth from the fireplace was like a hug around his cold frame. He gave a soft sigh, a weight he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying, falling off his shoulders, leaving him feeling light. There was such comfort here, in this special place, comfort for a weary traveler or stranger, such genuine welcome offered as if one were a family friend. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just enjoying the wonderful aromas surrounding him and the happy chatter of the shop's patrons. He joined the line, bright brown eyes roving over the delicate pastries in the display counter; until he was caught on a platter piled high with rugelach cookies. His mouth watered and he heard himself making a needy little sound. The old woman in front of him chuckled, sharing a knowing grin with him as the line trickled forward. 

He was a bit nervous, thinking of the young Adonis from yesterday and wondering if he would see him again. His cheeks flushed at the very thought of those flirtatious lips and come hither eyes. of the sweet honey words that crept under Tony's skin. Shaking his head slightly at his inner gushing, he scolded himself into getting a grip and resolutely turned his attention to the delicious looking treats displayed for his visual pleasure.

minutes ticked by, the line moved pretty quickly and soon enough he was at the counter. Biting his lip, he stared at the display shelves a little longer before a deep voice broke him from his reverie.

"What's your pleasure?" 

Tony blinked and looked up… and up, words stumbling to a halt at the tip of his tongue. Buon Dio Sopra, his mind stuttered to a halt as he stared openly at the sun deity before him. Good God Above. Surely this was Apollo made flesh. Just as the Adonis from yesterday was the moon, this perfect being was surely Sol, blazing and brilliant with his blonde hair, clear blue eyes and magnificent body.

The ever pragmatic part of his mind wondered about the odds of two such exquisite specimens working at the same little bakery but he easily ignored its grumbling. 

"Uh… um…" Tony stuttered, mind going blank in the moment. Like an utter fool, he could only point weakly at the platter of cookies, his mouth releasing a pitiful and pained wheezing sound. His cheeks flamed as the sun kissed gladiator smirked, his 'forget me not' eyes filled with amusement.

"You want the Rugelach, huh? We have two kinds today. Apricot-Cranberry and Nutella with Brown Butter."

"Ah… Um" Tony said intelligently, his eyes caught helplessly on the other man's gorgeous face. He nodded dumbly, holding up two fingers.

"You want to try both?" the blonde's smile widened. 

"Yes both. Both is good." Tony scrambled frantically for his own wits. He managed to nod once more and mumble "Two of each please." His eyes drifted up to the menu, "… and a gingerbread latte."

"Ah.. Good choice. Our latest batch of gingerbread came out especially good." The deep voice was just as bewitching as the other from yesterday. Low and comforting that one could just sink into. Muscular shoulders flexed under a thin white shirt as quick hands skillfully placed the cookies in the shop's signature bag. 

The blonde hesitated, his blue eyes mischievous as he glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eye. He then reached his tongs into one of the other display cases and plucked out a small sugar dusted bun. 

Tony blinked at the motion. "Is that a Semelle?" he hadn't had one of those in years. His mouth watered at the sight and he had to swallow heavily in order not to drool all over himself.

Apollo laughed, clear and free. "I thought that you would like it. You look like you appreciate the sweeter things in life." 

Those blue eyes darkened with some emotion that Tony thought he recognized as hunger but quickly dismissed as being absurd. Two gorgeous men flirting with him openly in as many days? The very notion was preposterous.

He accepted his goods and drink, flushing at the overt once over the blond gave him as he paid. Spotting an empty chair in the corner, he made his way to it and set his spoils on the small table; shrugging out of his coat and scarf and draping them over the chair's arm. 

As he made himself comfortable, he glanced back over his shoulder and spotted intent blue eyes watching him. Tony tugged at his thin grey sweater and charcoal pants, self-conscious at how the well-worn clothes clung to his love handles and stomach pooch. He wasn't a complete slob, keeping himself fit with yoga and calisthenics through the years, but he wasn't as lean and trim as he was in his wild youth. 

Thankfully, when he glanced once again towards the counter, the blonde was dealing with another customer, giving them his full attention. Tony gave a small sigh of relief, opening his paper bag and taking a deep sniff at the contents. Ooh that smelled heavenly. 

The apricot -cranberry burst across his tongue, bringing with it a taste of Christmas. Warm spices and the sweet and tart of the fruits blended together like perfection. The gooey Nutella played delightfully with the rich brown butter, forcing Tony to stifle the moan that welled up inside of him. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday, no thank you.

The gingerbread latte was thick and creamy, decadent and tasted like the cute gingerbread men Mrs. Jarvis would bake every Christmas until her passing. Ginger and molasses complemented the creamy coffee well and the thick edible cookie straw was still crunchy and delicious even after being submerged in the coffee. 

Tony savoured every bite slowly, taking his time to enjoy the treat; leaving the Semelle for last. He eagerly pulled apart the soft dough, smiling as the familiar smell wafted up. It was just as fluffy and delicious as he remembered, the powdered sugar adding just enough sweet as not to overwhelm the bun itself. 

Bit by bit, he tore pieces off the small bun, popping each bit into his mouth with a satisfied hum. Too soon the treat was gone and he pouted, sucking on his sugar dusted fingertips as if to ween the last of the enjoyment from the experience. 

A soft cough snagged his attention and he turned towards the counter where the sun kissed Apollo leaned against the counter, staring back at him. His muscular arms were crossed over his barrel chest, flexing as if to burst the sleeves. Next to him was the Adonis from the day before, his brunette curls loose and curling around his broad shoulders.

Tony froze like a deer in headlights, his thumb still caught between his lips. Slowly, he pulled the appendage away, licking the last of the sugar from his lips. Both men shifted, their eyes still locked on him in a way that made him feel hunted. His cheeks flaming, Tony hastily gathered his detritus and made for the bin. 

He could feel their eyes on him as he shrugged on his coat, wrapping his scarf around his neck and the bottom half of his face. Thank God he'd grabbed a longer one this time. Still, it felt as if his blush could catch the heavy knit on fire from body heat alone. 

His hands brushed against something in his pocket and he pulled out the small card. Oh, he'd forgotten all about that. He stepped up to the counter, holding the small paper out. "Oh… I forgot to get my hole punched."

The blonde choked into his fist, cheeks pinking as the brunette's eyes went wide. Tony, confused at the reaction, replayed his words in his head. Oh god. Kill Me Now, he groaned inwardly, letting his head fall forward until his chin touched his chest. He should just walk away now. Just leave and never come back. In fact, he should just transfer to a college on the west coast altogether. Caltech still called him every year.

"It's okay doll face" A soft chuckle pulled him out of his spiral of misery, "You can get your hole punched here any time."

Tony barked a laugh at the blatant innuendo, surprise shocking him out of his shyness. Still laughing, he shook his head at the brunette. "That was awful."

The answering smiles he got were incandescent enough that he felt the need for some kind of smoked glass to look through. Suddenly emboldened, he slipped the card back into his pocket. "Luckily, that seems to be the only awful thing in this place."

He looked at the grinning brunette. "The fare was divine as always, the Semelle practically an existential experience. And the gingerbread?" He smacked his fingertips to his mouth, "Meraviglioso. My highest compliments to the chef." 

The blonde's cheeks flushed as he ducked his head, the brunette's hand coming up to clap him on the shoulder. "Thank you very much"

The brunette, Bucky, his mind supplied promptly; grinned and slung an arms over his larger friends shoulder. "Steve here takes care of the bread and pies. I do the cakes and desserts." 

"Ah…" Tony nodded sagely. "So you are the famous Brooklyn Boys?"

"That's us." The blonde, Steve, gave a small, soft smile that had Tony's insides melting just like the brown butter of the rugelach. "Born and bred a two doors from each other in good old Brooklyn Heights."

"Went into the army together too," Bucky chimed in. "When we got out, we wanted to make something other than war so we decided to make cake instead."

Steve chuckled and shrugged off Bucky's arm, nodding his head towards his friend. "Yeah... He's the cake guy. I'm the bread guy."

"How delightful." Tony could not help but smile back, the other mens' good humour seemed infectious. "You both have amazingly talented hands. Uh… I mean… well... you know what I mean."

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows with a laugh, "Oh… we know exactly what you mean, darling."

Tony gave the man a narrow look, hiding a smile in his scarf. Too bad his cheeks gave him away and Bucky gave him an amused grin. Thankfully Steve took pity on him. 

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. " Blue eyes twinkled at him, a hint of mischief in them that made Tony pause. The blond shrugged, "Of course, from how Bucky described your reaction yesterday, I'm feeling a bit under appreciated."

Tony squawked loudly before slapping his hands too his mouth in mortification. That… that…. cheeky little devil. Madre di Dio, his face was on fire. He dared not look around at the other customers, feeling their eyes on him as he tried not to perish from sheer embarrassment. 

After a few futile attempts as speaking, leaving him just flapping his mouth open and closed a few times, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the shop, the door chiming cheerfully in his wake. The chill evening air felt good against his heated skin and he pulled the large black coat tighter around him as he strode down the street.

"I santi mi preservano" he muttered into his scarf as he stomped along, calling upon the saints to preserve him. caustic Regret and irrational anger warred in his chest. He'd been caught so suddenly between desire, surprise and mortification that he hadn't even known how to react to such words. It was only after he'd closed the door behind him that regret finally won over. 

Fuck. He should have just stayed. It had clearly been a joke. Just another in the line of casual flirtation that all three of them had been enjoying. Steve had not been serious, most likely just poking fun at a humourous situation. It was Tony who had over reacted. 

It's not like such things hadn't been said to him before. Or worse. Hell, it's not like he hadn't spun such words in his exuberant youth. Was he really so out of touch with his sexual side that he'd become an old maid? Some kind of Victorian virgin who fainted if a man so much as glimpsed his ankle?

He slowed to a stop, leaning against a nearby lamp post as he sighed. When had he become someone else entirely? When did Tony Stark become nothing but stuffy old Professor Stark? happy to live in a mansion full of ghosts and cold shadows. Finally, he ran a hand down his face and exhaled harshly through his teeth. 

He needed to fix this. He owed those men an apology. 

Nodding to himself, he gathered his courage and turned sharply back towards the bakery; only to run straight into a wall. A wall that was Steve's massive, muscular chest. Tony's face was scrunched painfully right between Steve's pecks, his nose picking up the scent of flour and sugar from the man's thin white t-shirt.

Steve's arms were warm around him, holding him tight as the taller man steadied them both. Tony's hands gripped tightly at the trim waist as they skidded on the slippery slush. Thankfully, the blonde managed to steer them over to a nearby wall and safety.

Then, for a long moment, neither of them moved; Steve's arms holding Tony snug against him, Tony's own hands splayed along the small of Steve's back. 

"Are you okay?" that deep voice rumbled, hot breath against his ear. Tony shivered and gripped at Steve's thin shirt. He managed to nod. It took every ounce of effort in him to pull away from that lovely warmth and he looked up into concerned blue eyes. 

"Uh… yes." he stammered. "Yes. I'm Fine. Thank you."

The blonde still looked doubtful and Tony wondered what the other man saw in his face that concerned him so. Steve gave him a quick once over, as if checking for injuries and Tony waved him off in a huff. "I'm fine. We didn't even fall."

"Sorry. Habit." Steve shrugged and ducked his head gingerly. He gave Tony an earnest look through long, thick eyelashes. "Sorry." he said again, this time the word carried more weight.

Tony blinked at him. "For what?"

Blue eyes darkened in shame. "For what I said before… back at the shop. I didn't mean to offend you…" His words stopped when Tony pressed a gentle finger to his lips. 

"I know. It's okay. " Tony smiled ruefully, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I overacted and ran away from a situation that wasn't as half as mortifying as I thought it was."

Steve shook his head in denial but Tony's finger still wouldn't let him speak. Tony gave him a scolding look and readily enough, the blonde settled. Then, when Tony withdrew his hand, the blonde gave a small smile. "Okay then, Let's just accept each other's apologies and call it even okay?"

Tony gave a resolute nod. "Okay."

He let Steve coax him back to the bakery, mostly out of concern because the blonde had been standing in cold weather in nothing but a thin t-shirt, jeans and army boots. His breath had been coming out in cold little puffs by the time they made it back and Tony steered the larger man straight to the fire place, pointing at an empty chair and not budging until the Steve parked it right in that spot. 

Satisfied that the foolish man was going to stay in that spot, Tony turned to the counter only to see Bucky coming towards them with a large mug and a look of concern on his face. 

"Everything alright?" 

Tony shook his head just as Steve nodded.

"This fool decided that having a conversation in the middle of New York winter in clothes naught better that skivvies is a fine way to pass the time. And I was more of a fool for not even noticing. The man is probably half way to the flu by now."

Bucky shrugged, handing the blonde the mug. "Nah, Stevie boy's made of sterner stuff. This winter ain't nothing. You should feel the cold coming off the afghani desert at night. That stuff will freeze your balls off."

Tony let out a surprised giggle, the whole situation just too funny to hold back. He slumped into the chair facing the blonde's and let out a low exhale. What a roller coaster ride of emotions this had been. He was exhausted. He glanced at the glass mug in Steve's hands, a divine smell catching his nose.

"What's that?" he perked up a bit, pulling his scarf down and staring at the golden liquid inside, topped with a healthy froth. What looked like a cookie straw rolled along the rim of the glass.

Steve smiled wide and took another sip. "Hot buttered rum."

Tony let out a low moan of anticipation, glancing up at Bucky eagerly. The brunette barked a laugh, running his fingertips gently along Tony's cheek before heading back to the counter. Tony watched him go, stunned at the casual display of affection. He touched his own finger tips to the same spot, a sense of wonder spreading through him. Steve's eyes were warm and understanding when he finally looked across, a smug little smile wrapped around the rim of his glass mug.

Soon enough, Bucky was back and a warm mug of his very own was placed into Tony's hands. The first sip of the beverage was heaven, the second divine and he all but melted into the soft chair; a soft sated sigh escaping his lips.

The honey gold liquid was like an elixir, flowing through his veins and warming him through from the tips of his toes to the very roots of his hair. The spices, the sweetness of the sugar, the richness of the butter, the heat of the rum. He felt giddy, the froth tickling his nose and making him giggle. The little cookie straw was delicious, the dough having soaked in just enough buttered rum to melt in his mouth. He drained the glass cup, tapping at the bottom so that he could cherish the last few drops, before licking his lips with a soft pleased moan.

"Fuck" came a whispered hiss and he looked up to see both men staring back at him, their eyes glazed over and their mouths open. Tony blushed at the naked want in their eyes, wishing that he could pull his scarf up over his whole face. At this rate, he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his skin.

"I… um… " He gave a sheepish grin. "I really like sweet things."

Bucky was the first to rally and cleared his throat. 

"So do we Doll, so do we." 

Steve nodded almost dreamily. "Y… yeah."

His voice was rough and a bit thready and it made Tony's stomach clench in anticipation. He fiddled with the empty mug, looking around the café for want of something to do. There was a young woman at the counter now, dealing with customers and smirking over at them. 

He blinked at her then looked back at the two beautiful men staring at him like if he was something to be desired… wanted… coveted. His heart raced in his chest and he had to hold himself back from just jumping either one of them. Trying to calm his racing pulse, he looked regretfully towards the door of the shop.

"I guess I should go. I still have papers to grade and such…"

"You don't have to go" Bucky shook his head as Steve leaned forward. "You're a teacher?" the blonde said at the same time.

Tony nodded, glad to be on more comfortable ground. "Yes, I'm a Professor actually."

"Yeah?" Bucky's smile was easy as he perched on the arm of Steve's chair. "Professor of what?"

Tony hesitated a moment, unsure of how to answer. What if finding out what he did for a living changed something? How the two men looked at him? But still, Tony loved his work and it defined a major part of his sense of self. It was such a deep and integral part of who he was and who he'd made himself to be.

"I teach Physics, Applied Physics, Mechanical Engineering and Clean Energy Solutions at Columbia University." Tony sat up a bit straighter and lifted his chin. He was proud of his accomplishments and had sworn never to diminish them for another's sake.

The two men gaped openly at him for a moment or two. Steve's voice sounded sort of strangled when he finally spoke.

"So... you're smart" It wasn't a question.

"Yes…" Tony chuckled and replied anyway. "Yes I am."

Bucky snorted. "… and modest too."

That made Tony grin and he winked at the smirking brunette, cause the other man to blush unexpectedly. Tony's smile widened at the sight, turnabout was fair play.

Shaking his head at the pair of them, Steve sat back into his chair and ran his fingers through that soft golden hair. "You know… in all of this we never got the chance to learn your name."

Tony blinked and tilted his head, a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Yup," Bucky drawled, "You left in a bit of a hurry both yesterday and today. And as much as I love watching you blush when I call you doll Face, I'd really like to learn what your real name is, beautiful."

"Oh." Tony blushed at the epithet, as if on command. He mock scowled at the grinning brunette and huffed. "It's Tony. My name is Anthony actually but my friends call me Tony."

Steve smiled, repeating the name softly as if he was getting the taste of it on his tongue. Clear blue eyes looked at him with genuine happiness. "And may we call you Tony?"

The air between them suddenly seemed heavier, more heady and laden with some hidden intent. Tony looked between the two men. The two gods made flesh who stared back at him with the same wonder, interest and amazement that he would surely see if he looked into a mirror right now.

They weren't just asking about a name, they were asking about something more. Seeking permission to traverse down a path that led to the unknown. But it also held so much potential for future happiness. Tony wasn't sure exactly where this would go but in life sometimes, it was okay not to know what would happen. 

He'd been hiding away for so long in the drafty halls of the manor... in the illustrious halls of the university. It was time for him to stop hiding, stop secluding himself, to stop burying himself in his work and old heartaches.

It was time to take a leap of faith. Consequences be damned.

Mind made up, Tony looked up at the two beautiful men he was half in love with already, both looking back at little old him with such hope in their bright and shining eyes. He smiled, warm and tender as his heart raced in his chest..

"Yes…. You may call me Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much smiling. so much fluff. so frikkin cute. ok... one more chapter should do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Tony was parked on a high stool in the kitchen, legs swinging as he popped another salted caramel pretzel snap in his mouth. It was after hours, the bakery long closed and Steve and Bucky were drifting around the kitchen; cleaning up. He hummed as another caramel dipped pretzel snapped between his teeth, the sweet and salt bursting across his tongue and along the back of his mouth.

"These things are like crack." he admitted out loud, sipping at the tall glass of cool milk that Steve had placed next to the plate. 

Said blonde's head popped up from where he was storing away some clean baking trays and he smiled indulgently at the snacking genius. 

"Those are Bucky's specialty. They sell out like hot cakes when he makes them. In fact, they sell even better than out actual hot cakes. You should try the Mexican chocolate cayenne pepper ones he makes around Cinco de Mayo. Those are to die for."

Tony laughed along with the blonde, popping another treat into his mouth and crunching on it loudly. "If you keep feeding me like this, I'll get as big as a house and will never be able to leave."

Bucky's head popped out of the walk-in proofer, an easy grin on his handsome face. "You say that like it’s a bad thing." 

Tony just shook his head and popped another pretzel, his whole body warm from both the heat of the kitchen and the feeling of utter happiness that welled up from his belly and filled the hollow in his chest.

It was a soft, fluffy feeling; like being rolled in a warm thick comforter. Being in the company of these two men, sitting in easy silence as they worked. A salty sweet plate of cookies at his elbow, a glass of cool milk next to it.

It was the closest thing to true bliss Tony had felt in such a long time. There were no expectations, no pressure to be a Stark or a genius or a rich philanthropist. To these men, he was just Tony, the awkward dork who blushed too much and had a killer sweet tooth. 

"Enjoying yourself are you?" Steve's body heat was at his elbow, his breath tickling Tony's neck and making him shiver. Tony turned towards the larger man, his smile turning into a frown as he saw a large hand sneaking towards the plate of treats. 

"Hey, those are mine" he pouted, pushing ineffectually againt the blonde's broad chest. "Bucky made them just for me." 

The blonde gave Tony his best puppy dog eyes, "So I don't even get an itty bitty taste?"

Tony returned with his best unimpressed stare. "Nuh-uh"

Steve's smile softened, a gentle look in his blue eyes that soon turned mischievous in a way that Tony was learning to be wary of. 

"I guess I'll have to get a taste some other way then."

Tony's breath caught in his chest as Steve’s hand cradled the back of his head and leaned in, his ownhand still pressed against Steve's chest. He could feel the blonde's heart racing as he slowly leaned in, eyes snared in endless blue. 

Steve's lips against his were like an out of body experience. Soft and giving yet demanding. Tony moaned, yielding under the blonde’s gentle exploration without even a pretense at playing hard to get. 

His eyes fell closed as he surrendered to the hot questioning tongue at his lips. As Steve delved deeper, Tony found himself opening like a damned flower, his fingers clutching desperately at the man's muscular arms. 

He found himself making the most helpless of noises, low key mortified at his own wanton behaviour. He spread his legs apart, letting the larger man step between them as scooted his butt closer to the edge of the stool. 

Steve was warm and solid, his firm body plastered against Tony's from chest to groin. Large hands ran up and down his back before reaching down to cup Tony's ass and give the cheeks a squeeze.

Tony squeaked, his eyes shooting open as his whole body jerked. Steve pulled back, his lips kiss bruised and frowning and he looked at Tony with concern.

"I.. Ah… you startled me." The genius let out a giggle, blushing all the way down to his neck and chest. "It's been a while since anyone's…. I mean…."

Steve's frown melted into a grin and he gave the round globes another exploratory squeeze. Tony smacked at his broad chest with a huff before turning his head away. "No more salted caramel deliciousness for you"

"How about me then?" 

Bucky was leaning against the door of the proofer, that sexy lean that all bad boys seemed to have down pact and the sight of him made Tony's pulse jump. 

"Don't I get a taste?"

"Um… sure." Tony gulped, feeling suddenly so much like a clueless antelope on the African savannah. "You can have as many as you want." 

It was only when Bucky's eyes darkened that Tony realized that he'd forgotten to specify the cookies. Just like Steve's kisses were warm sunlight and blazing fire, Bucky's kiss was like a storm, powerful and relentless; sweeping Tony away and stealing his breath. 

Bucky's hand joined Steve's on his back, the blonde's hot mouth on Tony's neck, sucking at his pulse point. Without pulling away, the two men turned the smaller genius on the stool so that Bucky could press against his front as Steve plastered himself across his back.

Tony was trapped, delicious heat on all sides; his hungry hands grasping at any part of the two men that he could reach. Bucky's tongue dominated his mouth, swallowing Tony's whimpers as Steve licked a scalding hot trail up to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Tony's vision flashed white and he tightened up like a thrummed guitar. He cried out, panting and trembling as he pushed at Bucky's chest. 

"Basta…apetta un minuto… " He gasped as both men immediately gave him some space, twin looks of concern in their eyes, "… it's too much… too fast."

"Doll face?" Bucky's voice sounded gutted and Tony rushed to reassure him, clutching at his broad shoulders and pulling their forehead together.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've been with anyone like this and it was just going too fast. I'm sorry…" 

"Hey, now" Bucky brushed his fingertips against Tony's cheek. "Never apologize for wanting to go at your own pace. We don't ever want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or unsafe."

"He's right…" Steve murmured softly, taking a small step closer. His hand was once again warm comfort at the small of Tony's back. "…this only works if all of us feel good."

"Safe, sane and consensual right?" Tony laughed softly, ducking his head. Gently fingers tipped his chin up to meet Bucky's warm eyes and gentle understanding smile.

"Right."

The next kiss was as gentle and sweetly chaste. As was the one from Steve and Tony hummed happily into both, feeling calm and perfectly relaxed. 

When they finally pulled apart again, Tony was giddy and breathlessly happy. He took one of Steve's hands in his own, Bucky's hand in the other; and shyly looked up at both men.

"And what is 'this' exactly?"

He held his breath as both men exchanged loaded glances. He'd finally asked the question, it was time to get things out into the open. He needed an answer before he let himself fall the rest of the way. He was already half in love with these too amazing men. 

He was so ready to open himself to them, even though there was a niggling doubt that this was all a giant joke, some cruel trick. He just needed an answer to the cold stone of doubt and fear that sat in the pit of his gut. 

Steve was the first to smile. A soft and gooey expression that warmed the chill in Tony's chest. 

"We both want this. We both want you."

Bucky chimed in with a chuckle, "Yeah, ever since you took a bite of the Pandoro and moaned loud enough to put a porn star to shame."

Tony flushed and weakly slapped the brunette's arm. "Don't remind me."

Steve snorted. "Oh yeah… I heard that one all the way back by the ovens. By the time I could leave what I was doing and make my way to the front, you were already gone."

Bucky leaned in and pressed a soft kiss just under Tony's ear, making the smaller man shiver. "I dreamed about those big brown eyes that night. Really hot things."

Steve nodded sagely, kissing under Tony's other ear and smiling when he squirmed. "And he told me all about those hot things as he fucked me the next morning."

A loud whimper escaped Tony at those words, his eyes rolling back in his head as Steve licked the new found erogenous spot. His hands grasped blindly and found purchase in the material of both men's shirts. 

"No no no… down big fella." he gasped, trying to focus his scattered thoughts. "…if you keep going like that I'm liable to come in my pants and I really want my first time with you both to be in a proper bed."

Both men stilled at his words and he looked up to see twin expressions of wonder. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You would let us…" Bucky's voice was raw and needy, "You'd let us keep you? You'd let us take care of you?"

Steve's voice wasn't any steadier. "Please let us keep you. Say you'll stay with us and let us take care of you." 

Tony's mouth made a small 'oh' as he realized something incredible. All the while he'd been so concerned about if both men would want to stay with him that he hadn't even considered that they might be scared that he would walk away from them.

"I…"

He looked at them both, two beautiful angels that fell into his lap like some sort of karmic lottery ticket. His Adonis and Apollo who looked at his frumpy, aging, bookworm self with wonder and desire. 

It was hard to believe that is had been less than two days since this whole thing started and even though his practical mind screamed at him that this was too fast, that he fell too hard and too easily; he didn't care.

"I…"

He'd had a life of heartbreak and loss, had been hurt by love and had lashed out at love in return. He'd long ago locked away his vulnerable heart behind his massive intellect and didn't want to remain in that cold prison anymore. 

Maybe one day the two men in front of him would want to part ways. Maybe one day this could all fall apart and he would be left alone and devastated once more. The variables were just too many for the scientist in him to fathom and he would drive himself insane trying to understand it all.

"I…" 

What if it didn't work out? But… what if it did? For once, he yearned to trust in his heart and hope for a happily ever after.

"Yes…" he finally gasped out with a brilliant smile, pulling the two men down to peck them each on the lips. "For as long as you'll have me. Yes"

There was another round of enthusiastic kissing but this time they all pulled back before it could get too hot and heavy. 

"You have to promise me one thing though…" Tony gave them both a serious look. "You have to promise to love me even when I get all jiggly from eating all the cake and bread ok?" 

"Oh doll face, you don't have to worry about that…" Bucky grinned wide and wicked, ducking close to lick the sensitive spot just behind Tony's ear and making Tony shiver in with the promise of very naughty things in his future. "Stevie boy and I are going to make sure that you get plenty of regular exercise. Ain't that right Stevie?"

The blonde smile was just as wicked. "Damn right."

………………………………………..

Epilogue.

"Doctor Stark… I mean Professor… no sorry. Tony. Hey." 

Tony looked up from his laptop and gave the ever excitable Peter Parker a soft smile. "Hello, Peter." 

"Hey" the young waved with both hands as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "You're here. You found the place. That's great. I knew you would like it."

"Uh… no Parker. I knew that he would like it." MJ said as she slouched along behind him and headed for the counter. "You're welcome by the way." she threw over her shoulder with a lazy flick of the wrist. 

Peter's other friend Ned only chuckled as he passed, abandoning his sputtering friend for the cake display. Peter huffed and deflated, shoving his hands into his pockets as he pouted. 

"It's the thought that counts" he mumbled, looking like a kicked puppy. "It was my idea to get him something in the first place. I deserve some credit."

"Keep telling yourself that." the girl snarked back, never turning away from the sweet display.

Tony smiled at the weird moose noises Peter make at those words and let out a chuckle. "Peter…"

The young man turned back to his professor and flushed with embarrassment. Before he could open his mouth, no doubt to apologize, Tony help up a hand and looked at the youth over the rims of his reading glasses.

"Peter. For what it's worth… Grazie … thank you."

Peter's face smoothed out into a slightly awed expression before turning red as a beet. "Uh… you're welcome Sir… ah. Tony." 

His smile was so wide and innocent that Tony's couldn't help but smile back. Peter absently scratched at the back of his ear, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So the present… you liked it?"

Humming, Tony looked over at the counter where Steve was helping a customer and then at Bucky who was walking towards him with a loving smile, a mug of hot buttered rum in one hand and a plate with three exquisite Pandoro cakes in the other; before turning back to his young student.

"Best. Christmas present. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... aaaand that it. the end. i may end up writing a smut scene. i may not. i've never really written a threesome before so that'll be a trip and a half. 
> 
> Merry Late 'what ever you may celebrate' everyone and a happy new year.
> 
> Be Excellent to each other.


End file.
